


At The Turn Of The Season

by nereidee (aurasama)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Dance of the Moonlight Jellies, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurasama/pseuds/nereidee
Summary: Only a year has passed since Jensen moved to Stardew Valley, but his life has been turned upside-down in every possible way since then. With Elliott by his side, he's ready to bid farewell to the Moonlight Jellies, and another bygone summer.





	At The Turn Of The Season

The old dock creaked and complained underneath the weight of so many people, but Jensen hardly noticed it. His eyes were already scanning the waters, unusually calm for the season, but whenever he thought he saw something glowing in the horizon, it was gone as soon as he focused his gaze on the spot.  
  
The festival – if it could be called that, really, when all they did was gather on the beach to stare at the waves – had been one the biggest surprises of his first year in Stardew Valley. Sure, he had hazy memories of his grandfather telling all the grandkids stories about his old farm, and he vaguely recalled hearing something about jellyfish, but it hadn't impressed him enough at that age to really get his attention once he'd learned the harsh truth that jellyfish weren't actually made of jelly. Finding out that the locals weren't kidding and the jellyfish actually emitted a faint glow of their own, well, that had certainly been something. He almost wished he could snap a picture or two to send to friends and family back in the city, but photos could hardly do them justice.  
  
The wind carried a cool chill to it and he shivered, inwardly cursing not having brought a jacket. He spotted Elliott's figure further ahead, quietly chatting with Leah, and Jensen made his way towards them. He slipped his arm around Elliott's waist, pecking him on the cheek.  
  
“Hello, dear,” Elliott said, smiling. “I'm glad you could make it.”  
  
“Wouldn't miss it for the world. Have you guys seen anything yet?”  
  
“Not yet,” came Leah's voice from Elliott's other side. She was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and jeans and was shivering visibly. “It really has gotten chilly, hasn't it? Fall is definitely just around the corner.”  
  
“Yeah,” Jensen said. “Hard to believe summer's almost over.”  
  
From the corner of his eye he saw the mayor fussing around with the candle-boat, almost ready to launch it.  
  
“I'll leave you two be,” Leah said, smirking slightly. “It's almost time, and I want to watch from the other dock. You two come see me at my cottage sometime, alright?”  
  
“Will do,” Jensen agreed.  
  
She gave Elliott's arm a light pat and left, the sound of her footsteps fading quickly. It didn't take too long before her spot was taken by Jodi and Kent, the two deep in conversation.  
  
Elliott shifted. “Look, over there,” he breathed. He pointed at the distance. “I thought I saw one.”  
  
“Perhaps it's starting.”  
  
They both stared intently at the waves in silence, frantically scanning for any signs of light or movement. Nothing materialised from the dark water, however, and Jensen inched closer to Elliott, the cold breeze making him shiver again. Elliott glanced at him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders.  
  
“You should have worn a jacket,” Elliott chided. “You'll catch your death at this rate, dear.”  
  
“Perhaps I forgot my jacket on purpose so you'd keep me warm instead.”  
  
Even in the pale lantern light he saw Elliott redden and Jensen grinned, leaning against him. Elliott looked decidedly away from him, eyes turned towards the ocean once again.  
  
“I think it's about time,” they heard Lewis say from the edge of the dock. The candles had been lit and carefully placed in the small boat, their flames reflecting eerily from the dark water. “Shall we?”  
  
There was a general murmur of agreement and the boat was released with a little push. The waves claimed it, gently carrying it away from the watching crowd. The dock trembled again as Vincent ran to his big brother excitedly, clinging to his leg for support as he leaned as close as he dared towards the edge to peer more closely in the water.  
  
Elliott inhaled sharply, his arm tightening around Jensen's shoulders. One by one small, glowing spots of light were appearing from the depths, swaying with the waves, approaching the candle-boat. Big and small, they seemed to come in little clusters of light that illuminated the ocean, velvety blackness slowly blending into a brilliant turquoise.  
  
Jensen heard Jas exclaim in delight. “There _are _babies this year! Aunt, look!”  
  
Tiny white jellyfish, small enough to fit on one's palm, came swimming around the support beams of the dock, so close to the surface that it looked like they were about to float out of the water at any given moment. Jensen blinked, the light bright enough to make his eyes water.  
  
He couldn't help holding his breath; it was an enticing display, like hundreds of stars being carried on the waves towards them. The jellyfish circled around the boat almost joyfully, as though this strange floating light were one of them. More and more of them kept emerging, seemingly out of nowhere, until they were so many that the entire ocean floor seemed illuminated. He let go of Elliott and carefully sat down on the dock, feet dangling over the edge, and after a while Elliott joined him.  
  
No one spoke; the only sounds were that of the waves and the occasional _click_ of a shutter as someone took pictures. Haley, possibly – perhaps she had remembered her camera this time.  
  
_What a difference a year makes,_ Jensen thought, glancing at the man beside him. Elliott caught his eye and took his hand wordlessly.  
  
It was a strange thought – a year ago they'd barely known each other. There hadn't been too many occasions to properly talk before autumn had rolled in. He guessed it wasn't so surprising. He'd spent all spring and summer trying his hardest to adjust to living on the countryside and making the farm profitable enough to pay the bills, and Elliott, well, he'd barely set foot outside of his cottage for long enough to say hi.  
  
A year ago he'd stood here on this very same dock, wondering if the valley would ever start to feel like home. As fascinating as it had been to be invited to the local celebrations, he had to admit he'd been lonely. Quite a few times he'd gone to bed wondering whether he'd made a mistake in moving out here all by himself, and he'd avoided calling home as much as possible, fearing that the temptation to tell his parents he wanted to come back would become overwhelming if he heard their voices. Making friends had taken time, and by fall he'd almost been ready to throw in the towel.  
  
Almost, that was the magic word. And then he'd gotten to know someone special.  
  
He couldn't resist giving Elliott's hand a squeeze.  
  
It wasn't until way past midnight that the last of the jellyfish had disappeared from sight, their annual migration further south only just beginning. The waves had carried their boat far off the coast, its light only a faint, glowing dot in the horizon now. One by one the people left, yawning and wishing each other goodnight. Jensen could just make out Jas fast asleep in Shane's arms as he and Marnie took their leave. Jodi and Kent had already left with Vincent an hour ago when the little boy had started nodding off on the spot. Before long Jensen found himself all alone with Elliott, the dock now empty but for the two of them.  
  
“Looks like we're the last ones here,” Jensen said. The temperature had dropped considerably; his breath came out as white vapour everytime he exhaled.  
  
“Perhaps we should start heading home, too. It's getting late.”  
  
“I don't want to go just yet.”  
  
Whatever clouds there had been earlier had cleared up entirely, revealing a brilliant starry sky. Jensen looked up. This was perhaps the biggest difference to living in the city, being able to see all these stars. He'd never been much for stargazing until he'd moved out to the valley, but now he couldn't help wondering if all these stars had names and what constellations they were a part of.  
  
“It's beautiful, isn't it?” Elliott breathed, gazing upwards as well. “I often find myself thinking that this alone makes living here worthwhile.”  
  
“Was that why you wanted to live here on the beach? More chances for stargazing?”  
  
“Not really, but it was certainly an added bonus.” He squeezed Jensen's hand almost absent-mindedly. “You're freezing. We really should head home.”  
  
Jensen inched closer to him, pulling his hand free and instead wrapping his arm around Elliott's shoulders. “Not if you keep me warm.”  
  
“You'll catch a cold.”  
  
“It feels like a worthy sacrifice at the moment,” he said with a shrug. Elliott looked sceptical still but Jensen didn't give him time to protest further, kissing him full on the mouth. They held each other for one long, lingering moment, sharing slow, tender kisses until they needed to breathe again.  
  
“Alright,” Elliott murmured softly against his lips as they broke apart. “I suppose you make a compelling argument.”  
  
Jensen laughed. Elliott embraced him tightly, pulling him as close as possible.  
  
“How much do you know about stars?”  
  
“Stars? A bit, though I am by no means an expert. I simply enjoy reading about them.”  
  
Jensen nudged him gently. “Well, that's more than I can say for myself. Teach me something.”  
  
Elliott blinked, taken aback. “Why?”  
  
“I've never done this before. Stargazing, I mean.”  
  
“Never?”  
  
“Not even once.”  
  
Elliott stared at him. “Alright, then, if you wish,” he said finally. He looked up at the sky again, looking thoughtful. “When is your birthday?”  
  
“December 3.”  
  
“Do you know your starsign?”  
  
Jensen nodded. “It's Sagittarius, I think. I sometimes read the horoscope to amuse myself. I've never believed in that stuff, though.”  
  
“Do you see that star up there?” Elliott asked, pointing. “The bright one with a faint, blueish glow? By that cluster of three smaller stars?”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“It's a part of your sign's constellation. Look,” he said, carefully tracing the image in the air. Jensen leaned against him, carefully following the movement of his finger. Elliott repeated the motion, connecting the stars one by one.  
  
“Can't say it resembles the sign all that much,” Jensen said, frowning. Elliott chuckled.  
  
“Ah, well, you'll just have to use your imagination.”  
  
Jensen suppressed a shiver, pressing more tightly against his husband.  
  
“This is getting silly, dear,” Elliott sighed. “You're icy cold. Let's go home already.”  
  
Jensen wanted to protest, but there seemed to be little point; his fingers were numb with cold by now. Elliott leaned closer, seeming to know what he was thinking, and pressed a series of hot kisses against his neck, drawing yet another shiver from him.  
  
“Elliott?” Jensen asked uncertainly. He received another kiss in response.  
  
“I can think of a few ways to warm you up,” Elliott whispered into his ear, and Jensen thought the tone of his voice alone could have turned his bones into water. “If you feel up to it, that is.”  
  
Elliott was peering up at him through half-open eyes, a suggestive look on his face. Jensen swallowed. All of a sudden he wasn't quite as interested in stars any more.  
  
“Yeah,” he managed. He felt strangely breathless suddenly. “I think I'm ready to go home now.”  
  
He let Elliott pull him up on his feet and they kissed again, arms around each other.  
  
“Actually,” Jensen said as soon as they let go. “Do you have the key to your old cabin with you?”  
  
“I do.”  
  
He took in Elliott's flushed visage and grinned. “Let's spend the night there instead.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I never got to stay the night before we got married, you know. I want to fall asleep listening to the waves.”  
  
“Jensen,” Elliott said very slowly. “It'll be a very tight fit. That bed is meant for one person only.”  
  
Jensen's grin widened. “Well, that should make it easier for you to warm me up, shouldn't it?” It took all of his will power not to laugh at the look on his husband's face; he'd blushed all the way up to his hairline, and seemed to be at a complete loss for words for once. He nodded finally and Jensen took his hand, giving it an expectant tug. “Lead the way, then. It's your cabin, after all.”  
  
“Our cabin,” Elliott corrected him. He sounded unusually flustered. “It belongs to us both now.”  
  
“Well, that's even more of a reason to stay the night. Think of it as the honeymoon we didn't have.”  
  
The only sound was that of sand underneath their shoes as they walked to the cabin. Elliott let go of his hand, rummaging his pockets for the key. “Honeymoon at the summer house, huh? I think I like the sound of that,” he said softly. With a click he unlocked the door, pushed it open and held out his hand to Jensen once more. “Shall we, my dear?”  
  
“I thought you'd never ask.”  
  
If there were better ways to say goodbye to the summer, well, he didn't much care to know about them.

**Author's Note:**

> The Dance of the Moonlight Jellies is probably my favourite in-game event, it's so pretty. Also, I decided to go with actual months for the characters' birthdays instead of 'winter 3' since it sounds better in writing.


End file.
